


Nothing More

by Pokewolfgirl18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Strangers, friends - Freeform, might be sad to some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewolfgirl18/pseuds/Pokewolfgirl18
Summary: A poem about two strangers who became friends, but then relapsed into being strangers once more.





	

They looked each other in the eyes

Each thought the other was full of lies

But after talking and after meeting

Each thought the other was worth greeting

Strangers is what they were

Best friends is what they became

But they let it all slip away

They thought their friendship was a game

They thought they could rewind

But neither them had control of time

Strangers are what they are now

No one knows quite how

Their friendship is what they tore

And now they’re both strangers, nothing more


End file.
